


Gone, Not Forgotten

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [19]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Forests, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Korok Forest, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, SO, Saria's Song, cause, just wanted to point that out, koroks come from kokiri, since time's dad is the first great deku tree, time recieves some info about his friends, twi is related to a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Fifteen: ForestThe group goes to Korok Forest, and Time meets an old friend.





	Gone, Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

In Time’s timeline, the Great Deku Tree died.

He withered and died, and a new sprout appeared. Because of this sprout, the Kokiri were able to journey through Hyrule—travelling to places they would have never been before.

The Great Deku Tree may have died, but his legacy lived.

When they would talk about stories around the campfire, Wind mentioned receiving Farore’s Pearl from him. He also said that the tree mistook him for Time—and the man was glad that, even though he hadn’t seen the tree in, what felt like, years, the predecessor of his father remembered him.

It did make Time a little sad when Wind mentioned how the only Kokiri he saw was Fado.

But that meant that the Kokiri survived. Saria survived.

That thought alone destroyed his sadness.

Wild also mentioned meeting the Great Deku Tree. Apparently, he watched over the Master Sword while Wild slept for one-hundred years.

No matter what timeline, the Great Deku Tree was always a guardian. A protector. A teacher. A friend.

* * *

The moment the group stepped into the forest, Time knew where they were.

This wasn’t his Hyrule, but he recognised the forest. Even though it was different than the one he knew, he recognised the place.

The Lost Woods.

“Hey,” Wild gained everyone’s attention as he looked down at his Sheikah Slate, “I know where we are. We’re in the Lost Woods, near Korok Forest.”

“Your Hyrule, then.” Twilight mentioned, rubbing his temples. He earned a nod from Wild.

“That explains the mist then,” Legend glanced around at the foggy environment. “Seriously, is there a torch or anything?”

“That’s the point.” Wild explained. “You have to find the torches, and use the wind, to find Korok Forest.”

Wind stepped away from the trees. “Do they all look so creepy?”

“Only some,” Wild shrugged.

“Where’s the closest town?” Time asked. “We should gather supplies soon.”

Wild looked down at his map. “Ah… Well, there’s a general store, and inn, in Korok Forest… besides from that, there’s Goron City to the east. That’s a few day’s hike, though.” At the mention of hiking for a few more days, Wild added, “There’s also a Shrine in Korok Forest, we could teleport to a city.”

“I think I’d rather hike.” Twilight mentioned. “Teleporting and me don’t exactly mix.”

Four nodded, ignoring the pounding in his skull from the Switching. “I second that.”

“Who’s speaking?” Sky wondered.

“Vio.”

“I don’t think we should hike now.” Time added. “If we can’t set up camp in these woods, then we should head for Korok Forest.”

“Yeah, setting up camp is a no-go.” Wild placed away his slate. “We’ll just wake up outside of the forest.”

“Yeah, but don’t we want to be _outside _of the forest?” Legend mentioned.

Twilight sighed, “In order to go to sleep in the forest and wake up outside of it, teleportation is included. And that’s a no-no.”

“It’s not any different than Wild’s shrines.”

“Yeah, but he can control where we go. Less teleportation.”

Time interrupted, “Alright. Is everyone able to move? Four, how you holding up?”

“Well,” Four said, not focusing on anything in particular, “we can walk, but don’t expect us to be awake for long…”

“I’ll help.” Warriors stepped next to Four.

Time nodded. “Hyrule?”

Hyrule looked up. “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t vomit this time.”

“Good.” Time turned to Wild. “Which way is the forest?”

Wild looked down at his Sheikah Slate before glancing around the area. He activated his zoom function. “That way!” He pointed north.

The group slowly made their way towards Korok Forest.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Korok Forest, Four had passed out. He was carried by Warriors, who tried to not jostle the Hero.

“The inn’s just up ahead.” Wild explained. “It should be free.”

As the group headed to the inn, Legend glanced around. “Is the forest supposed to be so… empty?”

“Well,” Wild said, “if you stand still, it’s not.”

The group paused.

After a few seconds of silence, small leafy people emerged from the bushes. Their faces were leaves, and they chirped in excitement of Wild.

“Mr. Hero!”

Wind squealed, “Koroks!”

Time furrowed his brow. “What are these, Wild?”

“You mean, you can see them?” Wild wondered. “They’re Koroks. They inhabit Korok Forest, and live with the Great Deku Tree.”

_Where were the Kokiri?_

Wild turned to the Korok. “It’s okay. They’re friends.” He turned back to the group. “Come on, I’ll show you to the inn.”

As they ventured through the forest, an ancient voice called out to them, “Ah… Link, how long it’s been since I saw your face.”

The group turned to where the voice came from. Great Deku Tree stood proudly over the forest, looking down at them with a slight smile.

Great Deku Tree looked at each of the Links. “I see you’ve brought a few friends…” His gaze lingered on Time. “Now, there’s a face I haven’t seen in thousands of years.”

The group turned to Time, who was focused on the tree. “Likewise.” He said. “I see you’ve grown up.”

“As have you. Though, it queries me why you are here.” Great Deku Tree admitted. “Link, may I have a moment with the Hero of Time?”

Wild blinked. ”Sure, I guess. I was showing them to the inn anyway…”

“Thank you.”

Time stayed behind as the group departed.

“I assume this is not the work of your ocarina,” Great Deku Tree started.

Time nodded. “This is the work of a being we know not.”

“Fascinating.” Great Deku Tree admitted. “I assume the rest of you are all Heroes as well. I recognise the Hero of Wind and Warriors.”

“Correct. We seem to be from different timelines as well.”

“Your work, I assume.”

“That’s what we believe.” Time paused for a moment. “Great Deku Tree—”

“Please, we are both children of our Father.” Great Deku Tree interrupted. “I am your brother.”

Time nodded. “Brother, where have the Kokiri gone?”

“Hmm.” Great Deku Tree mused. “That’s a name I haven’t heard for years…the Kokiri—the Kokiri are gone.”

Time paled. “Gone?”

“Sadly, yes.” Great Deku Tree solemnly said. “After Hyrule flooded, what was left of the Kokiri evolved into what you call Koroks. The Kokiri are no more.”

Time fell to his knees.

Everyone he knew Fado—Mido—_Saria_—were gone.

His home was gone.

“Do not cry, my brother.” Great Deku Tree assured. “Their spirits live on in the forest forever.”

Time looked up.

“In your time, they live,” Great Deku Tree continued,.“Here, they live on in memories of the Korok, in their traditions and stories. They live on in the music passed down through the years. In this time, they may be gone—but they are not forgotten.”

Taking out his ocarina, Time rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface. He brought the instrument to his lips and played a familiar song.

The song his childhood friend taught him.

Saria’s Song.

* * *

Time met with the others at the inn after, what seemed like, an hour. His eyes were dry, and his music had long died.

Great Deku Tree informed him of what happened, before asking about his current adventure. Near the end of their time, Time wondered one question.

Great Deku Tree had no answer for him.

“Hey, old man,” Warriors started as Time entered the room, “what did the tree want with you?”

Time sat down. “He just wanted to catch up.”

“Catch up?”

“Yeah.” Time nodded. “It has been thousands of years since he last saw me—he wanted to chat.”

“You were gone for an hour.”

Time nodded. “I know. But that’s what happens when you speak with your friend—time seems to fly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
